Aloe
"LOOK AT MAH HAIR ITS WEIRD" - Aloe's phrase when he leaves. Aloe '''is one of the main characters in the Nickelodeon TV series Bucket and Skinner's Epic Adventures. He is the show's main antagonist and Bucket and Skinner's arch enemy. Aloe is a senior in high school. Characteristics Aloe is very self centered, selfish, bossy, and demanding. He often uses his assistant, Sven for amusement, even if it means doing embarrassing things. Aloe is obsessed with his abs and flaunts them around to show off to people and to impress girls; especially Kelly. He gave names to his abs. Many pictures of himself flexing his abs line the walls of his house, tower and website. Aloe is also very flexible. He bench presses a lot, walks on his hands and does flips. Aloe is also very self-absorbed with his looks, and constantly gazes into the mirror to admire himself. There are many hints in the show that show that Aloe has O.C.D. For example, in Epic Jobs, he told Kelly that the tips of his pencils always have to face the ocean, and freaked out when Kelly moved them around. Before going up the tower, he has to complete the ''chi ''without talking. He is also a clean freak and cannot have crumbs or sand on his floor, or his clothes stained. When something gets stained, it has to be dabbed clockwise. Also, his towels have to be lined in rainbow color order. He shows his superiority by showing his muscles and he shows dominance by flexing. Aloe's father is rich and buys him whatever he wants. Aloe uses this oppurtunity to make Bucket and Skinner lose. For example, in Epic Musical, Aloe got the lead part of the musical instead of Bucket because his father donated money to the school. Relationships with other characters Bucket '''(frenemy) Both Bucket and Aloe compete for their crush, Kelly. Aloe has a dislike towards Bucket ever since he broke his board when he was 3 years old. In Epic Wingman, Aloe asked Bucket to be his wingman. Both show signs of friendliness towards each other at times, like in Epic Musical, when Bucket gave Aloe his sword so that Kelly could kiss Aloe instead of him. The two are becoming closer as the show progresses. 'Skinner ' (Frenemy) Aloe does not dislike Skinner as much as Bucket. In Epic Musical, he clung to Skinner after he had stage fright, then told Skinner to carry him home. When Skinner says one of his "witty remarks" Aloe just looks at him and carries on talking with Bucket. Skinner does not appear to dislike Aloe much. According to one episode it is revealed that Skinner had to choose one best friend, Aloe or Bucket. In Epic Pranks he was Aloe's temporary best friend while Sven was on vacation. Trivia *Aloe has a rich fatter (not yet seen on the show). *In Epic Musical he froze up on the stage, which shows that he has stage fright. *He named his abs. *Sara Barelis was his babysitter. *Since he likes to show off his muscles he wears a lot of tank tops *Aloe got his name from when Sara Barelis used to put Aloe in his diapers. *He refers to himself in the third person Quotes *"Aloe Out!" *"Aloe made poppy - FACT!" (Baby Aloe) *"Being a wingman for Aloe is like being a backup dancer for Beyonce" *"Bucket's best friend you are now Aloe's best friend" *"HAIR" Photo Gallery 5 Aloe.jpg bucket_skinner_28hr.jpg bucket-and-skinners-epic-adventures (3).jpg bucket-and-skinners-epic-adventures-glenn-mccuen-4.jpg character_large_332x363_aloe.jpg poster-aloe.jpg aloe1.PNG aloe2.PNG aloe3.PNG aloe4.PNG aloe5.PNG aloe6.PNG aloe8.PNG aloe9.PNG aloe10.PNG Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Seniors Category:Characters Category:Aloe Category:Epic Takeover Category:King Aloe Category:Aloe's Doll